


❉ 139 Dreams (Kyoya Hibari) Official

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [16]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: There were rumors floating around Namimori Chuu, all of which surrounded two students; you and Hibari Kyoya. The rumors stated that the two of you were secretly going out and even had some fun time in the reception room after school. Of course, with every person the rumor reached, a new crazy twist was added to it; the details grew even crazier with every person.It was a juicy rumor after all.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	❉ 139 Dreams (Kyoya Hibari) Official

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 712 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Hibari ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

There were rumors floating around Namimori Chuu, all of which surrounded two students; you and Hibari Kyoya. The rumors stated that the two of you were secretly going out and even had some _fun time_ in the reception room after school. Of course, with every person the rumor reached, a new crazy twist was added to it; the details grew even crazier with every person.

It was a juicy rumor after all.

Hibari Kyoya, the demon of Namimori. Completely dedicated to Namimori Chuu. Showing no emotion towards anyone. A heartless and cruel boy who would _bite anyone to death_ if they disturbed the peace or damaged the school in any way.

Then there was you. The troublemaker of the high school division who believed that rules were made for one purpose: to be broken. You paid no mind to any rule set down and did whatever you wanted. You always had an attitude and didn’t hesitate to get violent, even against a teacher.

The two of you were the strongest and most feared members of each division respectively.

When Hibari heard a group of girls giggling about this rumor, he approached them and demanded an answer as to who had started it. They said that they heard it from so-and-so, who in turn said the same thing. It was an endless cycle that refused to reveal the real culprit behind the thing that was causing such a ruckus at his school.

The rumor bothered him, but not for the reason that it was disturbing the peace. Of course, he knew who you were; he had dealt with you many times in hopes of punishing you. And yes, he _did_ find it amusing that you would defy him without a second thought while actually being able to hold your own when he attacked. He was… _intrigued_ by you.

After running in circles all day trying to find out who was behind the rumors, he finally decided to ask you and see if you knew anything.

“Herbivore.” He called, stopping behind you.

“Heh?” You turned around, blinking lazily at the younger male. “Whatever it is, Hiba-chan, I’m not interested.”

“I need to ask you something, herbivore.”

“Heh?” You repeated, raising an eyebrow at his seriousness. “If that’s it, then. What is it?”

“Who started the rumor that you and I are… _a thing_?”

“Rumor? Us?” You scratched your cheek, closing your eyes as you thought over the question. “Dunno, kid. I haven’t heard any rumors like that.”

“What?” His steel eyes narrowed at you. Were you playing with him? Everyone was talking about the rumors, there’s no way you hadn’t heard at least something.

You opened your eyes, expression bored. “Either that rumor hasn’t reached the high school division, or I just haven’t cared enough to pay attention to the useless gossip of dumbasses with too much time on their hands and no life. I’d like to believe it’s a bit of both.”

“Hn.”

“More importantly…” A smirk reached your lips, hands slipping into the pockets of your hoodie as you leaned toward him. “Why’s it bothering you, Hiba-chan~?”

His eye twitched, his lips pulling further down as his frown deepened. “The rumors are disturbing the peace.”

“Heh. Sure, sure.” You muttered. “Well, I don’t care either way. Later!”

“Herbivore.” He called, grabbing a hold of your arm and pulling you back around to face him.

“What now?” You scowled, glaring at the slender fingers wrapped around your forearm.

What he did next surprised you.

Hibari grabbed a hold of your hoodie, giving one strong pull until you fell to one knee. He leaned in, his lips brushing against your ear. “Why not put the rumors to rest, herbivore?”

“What?” You were growing annoyed now, just wanting to get to class so you could sleep.

He smirked, his lips now brushing your own as he spoke. “Let’s make it official. It’ll stop the rumors.”

“Oh?” You caught on to his plan. Your smirk matched his as you stood up, grabbing a fistful of his white shirt. “Anything to keep the peace, ne, Kyo-chan~?”

“I’ll bite you to death if you don’t agree.”

You chuckled, pressing your body against his own as your lips hovered over his. “Well, we wouldn’t want that, now, would we~?”

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
